


Burn

by intoloonaverse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin are naruto lovers, F/F, antihero!hyunjin, hero!heejin, honestly its just fluff, that tag is important, they can all fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoloonaverse/pseuds/intoloonaverse
Summary: Heejin and Hyunjin are well known for always fighting each other due their different methods of dealing with justice. One, able to control fire, believes firmly in the system while the other, controlling ice, believes there's no thing as the system. But what happens when one night Heejin suddenly shows up at Hyunjin's doorstep and wait-is that blood?or; that AU where they have opposite ideals and powers and clearly hate each other (or do they?)





	Burn

_“We are now live from Seoul near of the YTN Seoul Tower where witnesses reported to see our new aspiring hero Starfire fighting the well known vigilante Icecat. Apparently the hero arrived just in time to prevent the murder of millionaire business man Kim Hajoon charged over the prostitution of many women including children. The man is now arrested and can respond to over 40 years of prison for his crimes. Clearly our vigilante didn’t accepted it very well… if you live near this region, please avoid going out in the streets cause things are about the get out of control! Ayano Takeda to KBS News.”_

 

“Look mom, they are both flying!” An excited voice came from the little kid’s month who had sparkling eyes.

 

“Oh no we need to get out of here, when these two meet there’s always blood and destruction” The mom quietly says before grabbing her child’s hand and running away from all the mess around the famous tower.

 

You could see a little bit of everything, some people running away, others looking up in awe for being able to witness the fight, the police car carrying away a scared Kim Hajoon who knew that right there was the end of his life. One thing was clear for everyone present in that moment: the tense atmosphere between the two powerful girls facing each other in the air was _suffocating._

 

“So i guess we have an audience now.” The icy voice got out of the criminal’s month succeeded by a big smirk “This’s gonna be fun, _princess_ , if it wasn’t for you that man would be already dead as he should be.”

 

“It's not up to you to decide if someone should live or die.” A deep voice shouted back as dark flames reflected in the girl’s orbs “He's gonna pay for everything he has done but in the _right way.”_

 

“You truly believe in the system don’t you? It would be _adorable_ if it wasn’t so annoying.” The black cat masked girl said with crossed arms.

 

“You are so full of yourself you think you know how everything works but let me warn you: you really don’t" The hero said ignoring the flirtatious tone behind the other’s voice knowing she would only do that to piss her off.

 

“Well, you see, you are _wrong_ i know more than you could imagine and im gonna tell you exactly what’s gonna happen: that man is going to jail for one month maximum and after all this scandal dies to the media he’s getting out and going back to his nasty activities and there’s nothing you can do about it” The lawbreaker flies a little bit closer even though there was still at least a car size distance between the two. “The system is nothing but a failure, I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this princess but people are corrupt and there’s no such _right way._ ”

 

“You think I'm so innocent, i _know_ the system is not perfect and that its easily manipulated but if I don’t believe in it who will? It is there for a reason and if its not working properly I will make it work, if that man gets out of prison before the time he’s supposed to I will chase him down every single time and bring him back.” The hero also came closer.

 

“Oh and you will do it to every single person? I mean I’m sure you know that he’s just the point of the the big mafia iceberg surrounding this city. That was a beautiful speech really, Naruto worth it I’m sure, but you are living in an _illusion.”_ The hero was clearly taken back by the other’s speech and strongly closed her fists as fire unconsciously took part of her arms. Even by being up in the middle of the air they could hear loud gasps in the ground as people got ready to see their fight.

 

_“_ You talk too much, have you ever thought of perhaps shutting up?”

 

“I guess that’s the first thing i also would say if i ran out of arguments huh. Well why wont you make me?” the criminal says as ice starts to surround her skin.

 

“I might as well just do it.”

 

Everything happened way too fast. One moment they were facing each other and in the next one the hero flew pushing the vigilante to the other side of the city, flames getting out of her legs, throwing her inside an old building and making her body collide through several layers of concrete.

 

“Awn i was loving the audience you didn’t have to bring us to this ugly place” Icecat says as she gets up almost as if she had just _slipped_.

 

“Of course you was, you love the _attention”_ Starfire says as she lands perfectly on the floor “Also i don’t want to accidentally start a fire like last time so here we won’t have to get worried about that”

 

“Nah not a big fan of being in the spotlight but you could say i do appreciate your attention” Ice starts to surround her fists “and honestly that fire you started was definitely.. _hot.”_ She says smirking.

 

“Oh god I hate you so much” The hero suddenly shoots many fire balls at the other’s direction to distract the lawbreaker cause she was definitely _blushing_.

 

All the balls were easily neutralised by the girl’s icy hands, her cat-like reflexes were definitely something. The place already was a mess, the only light available was the one coming through the whole where the antihero’s body collided.

 

Suddenly the lawbreaker made an ice attack, sending the other a continuous blast of ice catching the hero by surprise. She was still able to defend by making a fire blast herself. It was like one of that Harry Potter’s duels, a red light against a blueish light making a bright purple explosion right in the middle. As the icy-girl got closer, the fire was barely getting standing still as the hero was not ready to give back such a strong attack and suddenly, the fire died and the hero snapped through the wall across the room.

 

“Okay so, I have a _deal_.” The vigilante starts a little bit out of air, both of them were already dirty and tired. “We fight each other with _no powers_ involved. If I win you stop interrupting my plans… you know I’m only taking down those people who deserves right?” Sincerity and a mix of fear (?) could be seen though her eyes.

 

“The problem here is how could you judge if that person is worth it” The hero says as she slowly gets up. "but i do get it how that somehow is right in your head even though is still _wrong._ ” She finishes finally standing up. “And what if I win?” She could see a brief relief into the icy-girl gaze.

 

“If you win I will stop it.” The vigilante says getting closer. "I will stop coming after their lives and let the justice you keep saying is so good do their job.”

 

“How do I know you are telling me truth?” She says while getting closer

 

“You cant really be sure and that’s the fun part!” The criminal says smiling "Why? are you afraid of losing _princess?”_ She finishes while also getting closer now being face to face. to the famous hero. The big tension was suffocating as both girls were already breathing hard.

 

“You _wish_.” Their faces are now so close that they could see each other’s reflexes though their eyes.

 

"Deal.” She says as she tries to punch the girl’s face failing miserably as the girl caught her fist and with an enormous force restrains her opponent from behind and leans over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

 

“Is this all that you got, Starfire? Or should I call you _Jeon Heejin?”_ The situation would make her blush so _hard_ if it wasn’t for her surprise.

 

“W-What? h-how do you know my name?” The hero says as she fights strongly to get out of the other’s arms.

“I guess I do know many things in the end huh” she whispers back “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, righ-“ before she could end the sentence Heejin strongly poked her in the ribs, setting herself free from her hold.

 

Without losing time she gives the other girl a big kick in the stomach making her fall in the floor. Pinning down the lawbreaker, she leans in close to whisper in her ear “You are not the only one who did the homework, _Kim Hyunjin_.” Heejin says as the name dances through her tongue. “Not a bad name yourself i guess” she says before looking straight into the other’s shocked eyes.

 

For a brief moment she could see the other looking straight to her lips and so did she. They were so rosy, swollen by their fight and with a deep red blood coming out of it.

 

They were both leaning in, Hyunjin could feel the other’s breath on her face closing her eyes in the process when suddenly a big explosion could be heard from the outside scaring both girls and tearing them apart. The hero quickly got up as they listened to people screaming and car alarms going off while Hyunjin stood up so fast that she almost fell down again.

 

“Y-you should g-go” The cat-like girl said “They are waiting for you.”

 

“W-who is waiting for me?” The hero says still shaken by the almost kiss.

 

“Hmm the whole city? they kinda need you.. i guess” The vigilante says blushing.

 

“Oh… right yeah i need to hm go.. i need to go” She says while nervously closing her fists and getting ready to fly away.

 

“ _Jeon Heejin”_ the lawbreaker says before she could actually goes off.

 

“Y-yeah?” She responds immediately still not used to the other calling her by the full name.

 

“This isn’t over” She says smirking “We'll continuous this soon” She says before winking and flying away.

 

_Yeah it’s definitely not over, Kim Hyunjin._ Heejin thinks herself before smiling and heading out to the big fire happening across the street.

 

                                                                                                **____________________________**

 

“But Chaewon i don’t _want_ to” a loud whine could be heard in the high school hall.

 

“Heejin you _have_ to, you already missed too many classes you can't just miss this chemistry exam.” The blond best friend tried to convince her.

 

Heejin and Chaewon knew each other since kids. They live in the same neighbourhood and Chaewon is the only person that knows about Heejin’s secret identity (at least she used to be… _damn you kim hyunjin_ ). She found out when they had 8 years old when she almost _accidentally_ burned her house down in the kitchen if it wasn’t for Heejin's power to control fire.

 

“What if i started a fire? a safe fire!! just so they could cancel all classes for the day pleeease” Sometimes Chaewon would caught herself thinking _how is this loser out there saving lives?_

 

“Heejin, no.”

 

“But-“

 

“I said _no”_ Heejin knew she was the strongest with all her powers and stuff but she was _still_ afraid of the little girl, Chaewon knew how to be _scary_. “Tell me about what's important how was the fight between you and icecat yesterday? Or should we start calling her hyunjin?” She says quietly so no one else could hear them.

 

Chaewon has being Heejin’s assistant since the start, she’s the one who made the suit and is always looking up for information.

 

“Hyunjin is fine i guess.” Heejin immediately starts to blush. "She said my speech sounded like Naruto”

 

“Well you are indeed a big fan so”

 

“sHUT UP”

 

“What? don't act like you aren’t always rewatching it!! What happened next?”

 

“She just gets into my nerves Chae, you have no idea, she keeps calling me princess and acting like she knows everything when in reality we all have the _same_ age and I- ughhh I hate her” The hero says as they both sit down in the cafeteria to wait for the next class.

 

“I hate even more the fact that I know she’s right, our system is a failure and soon Kim Hajoon will be out again and I’ll have to chase him down okay but that’s still not a reason for going out killing all of them.” Heejin says while sighing and hitting her face against the table.

 

“Oh.. one more thing…” The hero quietly starts “She hmm knows who I am and… well wealmostkissed”

 

“She WHAT!? You two WHAT!???”

 

“I know oKAY? I have no idea how she found out” Heejin said finally lifting her head.

 

“Hm hello?? The part where you almost kiss the person who’s always willing to kill you?”

 

“We both know that if she really wanted me dead I wouldn’t be here. It’s like every time we meet there’s this big tension in the air almost suffocating me” The superhero starts purposely ignoring the _kiss_ part. "and even if we do give our all during a fight, in the end we’re just exhausting each other.”

 

“That makes sense i mean you both have opposite powers, it’s like canceling one another.” Chaewon says taking off a textbook from her backpack.

 

“Yeah then she’s out there looking so good it’s annoying.”

 

“Just admit that there’s a sexual tension between you two.”

 

“There’s _no_ sexual tension, she just loves teasing me.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night” Chaewon rolled her eyes at the oblivious girl “but really, the fact she knows your identity is lowkey scary.”

 

“Don’t act like WE didn’t spent weeks trying to found out hers”

 

“Ok, that’s fair.” The blond says opening her book. They were many people around them, some chatting about simple things like _which color should I paint my nails?_ and other like _Did you read the new black hole theory?_. Heejin didn’t know them at all and she didn’t _plan to_ , she was happy she had Chaewon always next to her. “Here, memorize these formulas and you will do just fine.” The tiny girl says giving her the book on an opened page.

 

“My savior. I love you.” Heejin says smiling fondly at her blonde best friend and taking it from her hands. “Okay so she knows my name, no big deal, it’s not like she knows my face.”

 

“Heejin for christ sake you only take off that stupid eye mask that for the record, _i didn’t designed,_ and put your glasses on… I honestly have no idea how people didn’t found outyour identity I'm sure they actually secretly know.”

 

“I mean i need to _see_ Chae” she says dramatic “and don’t come for my mask it _works_ okay, you are only saying that cause you already know me.”

 

“Stubborn baby” she says smiling at the girls childish behaviour “don’t forget this weekend I’m visiting my grandparents. Are you sure you gonna be okay by yourself? You know you can still come, they love you, probably more than they love me to be very honest.” The girl says receiving a big laugh from the taller one.

 

“Relax Chae I’m gonna be okay!! After class I’m going to the boxing practice room and probably gonna spend the rest of the day there.”

 

“Boxing practice room? That’s new it’s been some time since you last trained there. Any specific reason?”

 

“Hmm… yeah me and Hyunjin made a deal” She says blushing.

 

“Of course you did. Jeon Heejin you are a big mess” The blond says hitting her own headagainst the table. “Are you dumb? The girl literally has cat reflexes, her fighting skills are no joke Heekie”

 

“I know Chae but just hear me out-“

 

“Aaand there she goes again.” Chaewon says unbothered before receiving a big snap on her arm “Ouch, what was that for!??”

 

“Shut up, let me finish,” the taller one says “if i win she said she would stop going around killing everyone. This is it Chae, this is a big chance to Hyunjin finally let me do stuff on my way” Heejin says drastically almost letting the book on her hands fall down.

 

“But is that what you really want? I mean I know that you don’t agree with her methods, of course, but do you seriously want to stop seeing and fighting her all the time? Everyone knows about the deep connection between you two, in fact I just checked, you two now have more than 5000 works on ao3.” Chewon says lifting her right eyebrow and showing her phone with the ao3 page open saying 'Starfire/Icecat 1-20 of 5007 works’.

 

“W-what the actual fuck Park Chaewon i told you to _stop_ reading that oh my god i hate you so much” she says blushing and covering her face with the book on her hands.

 

“Okay, listen, I _really_ wanted to but it’s so _funny,_ so many people think that you’re like a dark edgy teenager” The blonde starts cracking up “oh that isn’t even the funniest part, the funniest part would be people actually thinking that you are a _top_ can you believe that?” she says laughing out loud

 

“Can you _please_ shut up oh my god who said i am not a top, i can be a top too”

 

“In your dreams Jeon, you’re literally the most bottom person i have ever known” the blond says finally recovering "but hey, you didn’t answer my question, do you really want Hyunjin to let you go even though we both know that’s _very_ unlikely?”

There was a deep silence in the air, only the sound of people talking to each other, players kicking the soccer ball in the field behind the cafeteria as the championship was coming.

 

“I-i...” Heejin started, there was so many thoughts occurring on her mind, the conflict was visible in her eyes “..i need to study for this test Chaewon, you are distracting me.” She finishes while reading the book in front of her. The tiny girl could only let out a deep sigh.

 

“You and your habit of changing the subject when you don’t know the answer.”

 

“Shhh a test. i have a test.” The hero says while putting one finger on her month to shut her best friend.

 

“C’mon loser you can finish this on class before the teacher arrives” she says tiredly knowing how stubborn Heejin can be sometimes as they get up from the table and leave to their class. This' _s gonna be a long day._

 

                                                                                                **____________________________**

 

Loud kicks could be heard through the school’s hall that’s used to be so crowded and is now empty. It was already late night, Heejin knew she was probably the last person inside school right now besides the guard who was still out there probably waiting for her to leave so he can close it down, it was almost 10PM ater all.

 

Right in front of her that was the biggest punching bag of the room. It’s not like she was bad or anything, the hero trained boxing for almost 7 years, she knew how to defend herself. Hyunjin was just.. something else. The girl was not only able to control ice, she was also an expert on hand-to-hand combat, she has seen the girl knocking a man twice her size so easily without even using her powers. _Cat-reflexes i suppose._

 

But I _’m gonna win this._ Heejin was not stupid, she knew Hyunjin’s fighting skills were way better than hers. She also knew that the vigilante wasn’t trying at all yesterday, she was letting heejin win. She wasn’t sure why.. or was she? _Damn you Kim Hyunjin_. One punch. _Why you gotta be so complex?_ One last punch and the bag was on the floor.

 

“Oh shit” _that wasn’t supposed to happen._ Heejin was tired, sweat all over her body, wearing only some shorts and a bright pink tank top. She didn’t sleep at all since yesterday and then she had that stupid chem exam today _god i don’t need chemistry._

 

“I need to go home.” All that she needed right now was a hot shower, some Naruto episodes and her bed. She packed all her stuff and decided to leave, a big backpack filled with little rabbits behind her shoulders. She fixed the punching bag, turned off all the lights and closed the door ending up at the school’s main hall. _Chaewon is probably still on the road, maybe i should text her._

 

**[from: Heekie to: ChaeChae]: hey text me when you get there!! i’m heading home right now so if i don’t answer you it’s cause i’ll die once i hit my bed :D**

 

As she finishes writing her text and puts her phone on her pocket she feels a strange sensation. _Something was wrong_ , she could feel it down her spine. Someone was watching her.

 

“Who’s there?” she says not too loudly but loud enough to make her deep voice reflect trough the empty hall. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t listen to me, show yourself.” The hero says firmly, she wasn’t scared but this feeling is.. _different_ from everything she has ever felt. “Hyunjin if this is you i swear to god I will not hesitate to kill y-" Suddenly all the lights went off.

 

“ _Jeon Heejin_ ” a deep strong man voice says followed by a wicked laugh. It was like a knife to her ears, the man’s voice made her shiver. She couldn’t see anything but she could hear footsteps calmly coming at her direction even though she couldn’t say _which_ direction. _what the hell?_

 

“Stay back this is a warning” If Heejin was scared she knew how to hide it. Her voice and posture were firm and strong “I don’t wanna hurt you” The frightening laugh could be heard through the entire hallway.

 

“Oh you don’t wanna hurt me? you shouldn’t be so sure about that hero.” The disembodied voice suddenly was behind her. _H-how the hell-_ Before she could turn around she felt something stabbing her like sharp needles, blossoming from the wound and expanding through her body. Before feeling the pain she founds herself being dragged in the air until the end of the hall, making her body collapse into the glass door and fall on the school's principal entrance.

 

The moonlight made it visible to her, the man was tall but he didn’t seem to be old. He wasn’t using a suit or anything related, actually he was using black pants and big black hoodie where you could see one big knive from behind as another one, which Heejin deduced it was what stabbed her, was on his hands. What really caught her attention was all the marks and tattoos around his face but she couldn’t see his eyes since the man was using round sunglasses. The devilish smile printed on his face as he licks the blood from his knife.

 

“Awn I thought this would be harder.” He walks into her direction as Heejin stays on the ground “Starfire, the new aspiring Seoul hero. Is this all that you got? _Damn_ Seoul was better than _this_ last time I visited.” He says kneeling down next to the girl. “You’re a disappointment honestl-“ Before he could finish the sentence suddenly the girl starts to catch on fire, her whole body was in flames and there was a bright light coming out of her eyes. She quickly gets up and before the man has the chance to defend himself and throws him into the nearest tree, making it fall down.

 

As Heejin gets closer to the seriously damaged man, she feels a strong pain where she was stabbed making all the flames cool down as she falls on one knee. _What the actual fuck_.. everything was starting to get so _dizzy…_

 

“Now we’re talking huh.” The man says after coughing out a good amount of blood as he hardly gets up. “We’ll meet again Jeon, we’ll definitely meet each other again” he says creepily smiling.

 

“Who are you?” the hero manages to say weakly

 

“Your worst _nightmare_.” He finishes smirking before a big hole suddenly appears behind him and take him away from that place leaving a disabled Heejin behind.

 

                                                                                                **____________________________**

 

“Listen Hyejoo, i don’t **know** how she found out okay?”Hyunjin said through her phone. It was late night and the girl was chilling on her couch while watching TV. Moments like this were her favorite, there was only her, her tv and the big silence on this big apartment she bought last year. _If I could only stay like this forever._

 

“Hyunjin we literally spent MONTHS trying to figure out her real ID cause that girl has no social media, i swear to god that if you slipped it out due your stupid crush…”

 

“S-shut up I don’t have a stupid crush its just funny to tease her okay? And for the last time, I didn’t say shit Jesus Hyejoo calm down.” The girl says as she keeps changing channels to find something nice and stops as soon as she sees a famous blond boy aspiring to be hokage on her screen. “Besides, I’m sure Heejin has some kind of sidekick as well responsible for researches and everything.”

 

“Bitch did you just called me a sidekick? I swear that if i was there I would- wait is that Naruto I swear i just heard Gaara’s voice oh my god you _whipped_ ass”

 

“Don't curse at my face you little shit and joke’s on you for even recognising his voice what the hell you weeb”

 

“Unlike you i actually recognise Naruto as a great anime and deep down I know that **you** also love it loser, you just love pissing Heejin off way more” As the voice finishes on her phone Hyunjin hears a knock on her door.

 

“Shut up, I gotta go take my pizza dumbass” Hyunjin says getting up from her sofa “I’ll call you tomorrow so we can discuss about our next step” She hangs up laughing before the other one can respond knowing damn well how pissed the younger one will be. _Wait this is weird no one called me to tell the pizza guy has arrived._ She thinks. _Honestly, they are probably used to them by now._ The knocking suddenly gets way stronger. “Ugh calm down I said I’m coming!” She says before annoyingly opening the front door.

 

One thing Hyunjin was sure it wouldn’t ever happen to her: someone bleeding on her front door. Another thing she was sureit would **_never_ **happen: _Jeon Heejin_ , her famous enemy, bleeding on her doorstep.

 

“H-heejin? W-what- how do you know where I live?” The hero was shivering, bleeding, scared. There was also a slightly dazed look in her eyes- was she _drugged?_ “Heejin are you ok-“ Looking up at the vigilante, swaying slightly as she’s close to passing out, she mumbles “…didn’t know where else to go…” then proceeds to collapse into Hyunjin’s arms.

 

                                                                                                **____________________________**

 

 

“What do you want now? I’m only accepting pepperoni pizza.” Hyejoo answers impatiently.

“Okay what would you say if I tell you that Heejin suddenly showed up on my door covered in blood, _her own blood,_ and simply fainted?” Hyunjin said through her phone closing her eyes.

 

“Wait what!?? what do you mea- how does she even knows where you live? Oh my god Kim Hyunjin what have you done?”

 

“Hey who said i did something? What a shame I see the real you now Hyejoo… but listen what the hell am i supposed to do?” She says nervously.

 

“What have you done already? It seems to me the girl is kinda of dying what the fuck Hyun, help her out!”

 

“I _am_ helping her! Savari that crazy robot you created to help me with my injuries already took care of her. It was a deep cut and not only that, she detected some kind of posing on Heejin’s blood but it didn’t recognised it” Hyunjin said confusedly.

 

“Well that’s _weird,_ Savari was designed to recognise every type of poison and toxic substance, I’m the one who wrote the code.” The girl says worried “What about Heejin? Is she better now? Something serious must have happened."

 

“Yeah, Savari made a little surgery and at least the meds are apparently working out, she’s resting on my bed-“

 

“Wait wait wait, in your _bed?_ You whipped motherfucker you won’t even let me, who’ve know you for like 10 years, even enter your bedroom and suddenly you take Heejin to bed damn Hyun you are _fast_ ” The younger says perplexed

 

“Oh my god shut up I didn’t know what to do okay? I panicked”

 

“Aaand then you took her to your bed. More like you **gay** panicked.” Hyejoo couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s despair.

 

“That's it. I’m hanging up. Not sure why I called you in first place.”

 

“Wait wait hold on.” She finishes laughing. "If she’s the one in your bedroom where are you?”

 

“I'm hmm in the kitchen..” She says quietly.

 

“In the kitchen? Doing exactly what? you can't cook for your life Hyun, are you secretly trying to kill her or something?”

 

“Can I live? Can I please live?” She lets out a sigh “I though that I could maybe I don’t k-know makeateatocalmherdownwhenshewakesup?” The cat girl says blushing even thought the other one couldn’t see, she could definitely feel the embarrassment on her friend’s tone.

 

“What? Jeez take a breath i didn’t understood a thing you said” Before the other girl could answer she hears something- more like _someone_ murmuring inside her bedroom.

 

“Oh my god oh my god she’s up Hyejoo i-i need to go.” She says before hanging up on her friend’s face again. _She’s definitely gonna kill me someday for that._

 

Before heading out of the kitchen she takes the tea she just made and goes to her bedroom. Don’t get her wrong, her apartment wasn’t _that_ huge, yeah it was one of the most expensive for sure, but it was basically two bedrooms, her kitchen and a big living room where she spent more of her time anyways. It had a modern decoration, but also not that modern. _The perfect equilibrium, as Hyunjin loved to say._ It was a mix of dark blue and black textures in the whole place. It also didn’t had any air conditioner on, its not like she needed it- her simple presence was enough to cool down the place. _My wallet says thank you._

 

As she arrives on her bedroom the first thing she notices is that it’s _hot._ Not like in double meanings or anything- it literally seemed like it could _burn down_ any moment. As she gets a clear vision of her bed she notices Heejin, still asleep, covered in sweat and unable to stop moving as she mumbles “…s-stop… p-please…”

 

Worried about her state, Hyunjin comes next to her and sits on the bed putting the drink on the table right next to it. “Hey Heejin.. it’s okay, wake up-“ when she tries to touch the girl’s hand, she lets out a little scream as she accidentally burns herself with the act. The hero was literally _on fire._

 

“Okay I’m gonna try something please don’t burn my house down after this” She says as the girl continues to mumble. The taller one grabs Heejin’s hand enduring the painful temperature and concentrate all the ice energy she can on her own hand, hoping it could cool the other girl down. _Wait I didn’t remember her hands being so tiny.. kinda cute though.. f-focus Hyunjin._ It works, as the girl suddenly stops moving and begins to open her eyes. Confusion is clear on her face as she locks eyes with the cat-like girl and a big frown makes its appearance as she sees their hands connected. It takes a little while of awkward silence before Heejin could process everything. Hyunjin. Hands. In a room. On a bed.

 

“Ya Kim Hyunjin w-what do you think you are doing!??” Heejin says quickly pushing her hand back and sitting up. The sudden move makes her will in pain as she was far from being healed.

 

“Are you dumb don’t go around making fast movements it will open the stitches and Savara’s effort will be in vain!” Hyunjin says while also moving away from the girl.

 

“Savara? Who’s Savara?” She asks confusedly.

 

“I- it doesn’t matter just know that this robot right here saved your life” She says while pointing at a metallic structure with a monitor on it.

 

“Did you seriously put that thing’s arms inside my body!?” She says perplexed “It looks like Karen from Spongebob oh my god I’m going to die infected by Karen from _Spongebob.”_

 

“Shut up if i wanted you dead you wouldn’t be here, laying in my _bed.”_

 

_“_ Wait is this your bed?” For a moment she stops breathing. "Like, where you usually sleep on?”

 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure that’s the definition of bed.”

 

“Oh..” The hero says looking conflicted with her own thoughts.

 

“Heejin" Hyunjin says getting a hum in response. The girl’s name was still new to her tongue but she really liked the way it sounded escaping though her lips. _She liked it way too much._ “How did you know where I lived?” she asks confusedly “I mean, I’m pretty sure that’s almost impossible to find out I made sure the apartment isn’t even on my name” She says curiously.

 

“..hmm.. well, you see… I-I don’t actually _know_ where you live.. I needed help and the only possible person I knew could be useful was you so…” The hero said as Hyunjin didn’t dare to interrupt her. "It was like something was guiding me” She says while looking at her fingers “It was like something was guiding me to _you.”_ She finishes finally being able to look at the other girl’s eyes. For a moment they just kept looking at each other’s eyes.

 

“Is this when you ask me to marry you?”

 

“God, I hate you” Heejin says while slamming the palm of her hands on her face.

 

“It’s not like I would say no but go off i guess.” She says smirking at the girl. Teasing the superhero was Hyunjin's biggest font of entertainment “Are you hungry? There’s still some pizza on the fridge.” She ends up asking softly.

 

“Nah I’m not really hungry.. but thanks.. I guess” She says, it was _weird_ this nice atmosphere between the two.

 

“Fine but at least drink this tea I made you” Hyunjin says while heading up to the cup besides her bed “You see, I made it hot since it’s you know.. for _you”_ She says while pointing to Heejin “But since you’re almost burning my building down I think we should change that” As she grabs the white cup, the liquid suddenly cools down and forms little ice cubs inside it as she gives it to Heejin. “May I serve you, your highness?”

 

Heejin could only smile at the other’s silliness. _A loser, literally a loser._ “This feels suspicious will I die if i drink this?” She says grabbing the cup from the tallest hands.

 

“Again, I _don’t_ want you dead” She says rolling her eyes “For now at least” She finishes smiling at the girl who just playful hits her arm.

 

“Not like you could defeat me” Heejin says challenging as she lifts her eyebrows and takes a sip of her tea.

 

“Oh _please,_ I could end you in seconds if i wanted” Hyunjin says accepting the challenge.

 

“And you don’t want to?” Heejin asks quietly without breaking the eye contact as she takes another sip of her tea.

 

“This might comes out as a surprise to you but no, _i don’t want to._ ” She says softly

The atmosphere was suddenly heavy, not in a _bad_ way, more like in a _tense_ way. The sudden silence made Heejin realize the huge television on right in front of the bed showing a blonde boy she knew very well.

 

“Is that Naruto!?” She asks excitedly with eyes wide opened. _Too adorable._

 

“.humm.. yeah It was airing so I thought that you may like to watch it.” The ice-girl says “So lame.” She adds quickly, of course she wouldn’t give Heejin the pleasure of finding out her secret love for Naruto.

 

One thing Hyunjin didn’t realize: They were in her room, _not_ in the living room where she was watching earlier. That actually means…

 

“Yeah so lame that you happen to have all dvd’s right next to your TV?” Heejin says as she looks at the big amount of boxes saying ' _Naruto Shippuden Box Set’._ There were so many that she thinks Hyunjin may have all episodes right there. “Awn I always knew you loved Naruto.”

 

“S-shut up I don’t know what you are talking about I have never seen these before”

 

“It takes one Naruto fan to recognise one Naruto speech”

 

“We are not having that conversation”

 

“Just say you love Naruto”

 

“I don’t”

 

“Yes, you do”

 

“Can you please stop? I already said I don’t”

 

“Fine, some people really have trouble to accept themselves and that’s okay just be who you truly ar-“

 

“I refuse let you finish that sentence” Hyunjin says covering her ears jokingly. There was another silence, a nice one this time but as soon Heejin saw _that_ concerned face she knew what was about to go down.

 

“Hey" The taller one says softly, like every wrong breath could potentially hurt the girl in front of her. “What… what happened?” As soon the words left her month she almost instantly regret it seeing the bright look into Heejin’s eyes suddenly becomes a dark shade as her smile slowly fades.

 

It takes some time before the hero could answer her question as she was also confused with what happened moments before arriving on this apartment.

 

“I-I was leaving school when someone attacked me” Heejin starts with a dazzled stare. “y-you know i have- _we have_ already fought so many people.” She finally locks eyes with the later who just nods. “This was _different,_ his voice and presence was so s- _scary.”_ As she finishes tears were already being formed, Hyunjin couldn’t stand it so she takes the other’s hands without thinking twice. The sudden act seems to calm the hero down.

 

"He _knew_ who I was Hyun, it was like he was on my mind.” Tears were silently falling down of her face “I felt so _powerless_ ”

 

“Hey hey it’s okay I’m here now” She couldn’t help but hug the other girl and put her under her arms “I know that probably doesn’t mean much to yo-“

 

“It does” She says looking straight into the other’s eyes “More than you think” she whispers softly as their faces are so close to each other. She could feel Hyunjin’s breath though her skin as she looks at the other’s soft lips and unconsciously leans in.

Hyunjin's lips were soft and, _as expected,_ they were _cold._ What Heejin didn’t imagine ( _or did she?)_ was how _good_ it would feel against her own hot lips. It was an addicting feeling, like something was finally connecting, like it was so _right._ The feeling of icy hands on her hips an the other one on her face instead of cooling her down made feel even hotter.

 

As realisation finally hits her, Heejin stops the kiss to whisper “I'm sorry I didn’t-“ only to beimpatiently pulled back into a way rougher kiss. This was different from the first, innocent shy one. This kiss was filled with _devout hunger_ as if they waited _so long_ for this, so desperately that Hyunjin’s whole body curves into Heejin’s. They both sicked for control, fighting to see who would give in first. Heejin eventually gives up as she softly moans into the kiss. They gently pull back pressing their foreheads together unable to open their eyes for a few moments having to lean against each other because the world is spinning and they _just. cannot. breath. yet._

 

They look at each other intensely as if everything around them was only blur and Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile cause god she didn’t know how she _needed_ that. Seeing the other’s girl state Heejin couldn’t help but also smile.

 

“Is this how you ask me in marriage?” Heejin whispers with her arms still around Hyunjin’s neck.

 

“No, when I ask you to marry me it will be so epic that you cant even imagine” The tallest one whispers back. There was something in her eyes, something heejin couldn’t name it _yet._ As if finally snapping out to reality, Hyunjin gently pulls away and stands up “Y-you should probably get some rest, I will be on the other ro-“

 

“Stay with me” she asks holding the other girl’s hand. The first mistake ( _was it?)_ Hyunjin made was to look into the hero’s eyes. They were filled with hope, fear and _something_ else “P-please… I-I cant sleep alone after today.”

 

Hyunjin felt _helpless_ under her eyes. “…Okay…” She answers quietly crawling back to her bed in a more comfortable position as Heejin also climbs up into her and rests her head under her neck. That was a brief silence between them, the only sound audible was the low television sound as they both watch the Naruto Vs Pain iconic fight.

 

“Hyun” Heejin whispers looking up to see the other girl eyes.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Something big is coming. Something _way_ bigger than us and.. I’m _scared.”_

 

_“_ I know.” She answers softly “You are the strongest person I know, if it scares you.. It scares me too.” There was a long silence filled with thoughts and fears. “I felt it too”

 

“What?” Heejin asks confusedly.

 

“When you said that it was like something was guiding you to me. I’m not sure how to explain it but.. I felt it. Like something important- _someone_ important was in danger.” She finishes grabbing Heejin’s hands and interlocking their fingers. “Whoever that guy is, we’re gonna defeat them and we’re doing it together.”

 

“This is funny.” Heejin says smiling to herself deepening her face into Hyunjin’s neck “Who could ever say that fire and ice could work well together huh?"

 

“We both burn.” Hyunjin said after a comfortable silence

 

“What?” Heejin asks looking up cluelessly at the other’s statement.

 

“I mean, everyone knows that fire burns.. but also does ice” She says smiling softly at the other girl’s stare.

 

“Yeah, we _burn_.” Heejins squeezes their hands stronger.

 

“Guess people will lose their minds when they see Starfire and Icecat working together for the first time huh”

 

“Oh god don’t say these names, its not like we chose it, the media suddenly started calling us that” Heejin frowns looking at her as Hyunjin quickly looks away. _No way…_

 

“Oh my god, did you seriously chose that name? Icecat? Really?”

 

“Listen,, it used to be cool ok?”

 

“No, it never truly was"

“Shut up” Hyunjin says blushing.

 

“Make m-“ Without finishing her sentence the taller one quickly gives her a peck on the lips making Heejin blush this time.

 

“What were you saying?”

 

“I was saying that you are a complete loser”

 

“Yeah, right” Hyunjin says chucking at the other's silliness. It was silence again as they both rest into each other “Hey, don’t worry I’m gonna protect you.”

 

“Hmm _you_ will protect me?” Heejin says giving her a tired smile.

 

“Yeah i mean, I’m the only one allowed to fight you how dare he even try?” The tallest one says intrigued receiving a big laugh from the tiniest one.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, fighting you is great but I’m sure that _working_ with you will be even better.” Heejin says burring her face once again on Hyunjin’s neck taking a deep breath as if the girl’s scent was the sweetest thing she has ever smelled.

 

“Even better than kissing me?” Hyunjin says perplexed.

 

“Aaand as suspected, you _are_ a whinny baby.”

 

“No I'm not, I’m cold as ice” Hyunjin says with a serious face “But perhaps _your_ fire is heating me up” She finishes teasingly.

 

“You did not just say that.”

 

“Yeah I just did” The tallest one says laughing. Teasing Heejin was _still_ her favorite hobby. “Get some sleep okay? Tomorrow we can discuss some plans and what will be our next step.” She finishes kissing the smallest girl’s forehead and bringing her closer.

 

“Promise you will still be here when I wake up?”

 

Hyunjin was about to answer jokingly _I mean yeah it’s my house where else would i be loser_ but the vulnerable tone really caught her with no warnings.

 

“I promise” She says putting every sort of beliefs on her words and letting her eyes finally shut down as tiredness takes over her body.

 

                                                                                                **____________________________**

**_BONUS:_ **

 

_"Did you heard? Everyone is saying that there was a huge superhero fight on our campus.”_

 

_“No way. Did anyone recorded it?”_

 

_“Nah, when people arrived our guard was knocked down and didn’t remembered anything. Also apparently all the cameras files were erased.”_

 

_“Woah this is so cool what if it was starfire vs icecat again? Damn i wish someone had recorded it.”_

 

“Wait wait wait let me see if I got it all right” Chaewon started as she and Heejin walked down through the school’s hall. Everyone was talking about the mysterious fight that happened, the police was talking with the guard but _no one_ seems to have a clue about _anything._ “I go out for one weekend, ONE WEEKEND, and suddenly there’s a weirdo villain out there, you almost die and you went to _Hyunjin’s house?_ **not only that** , did you just said that all you guys did was make out and watch _Naruto?_ ”

 

“Hey it’s not like _that_ , we tried to to a little research about the man who attacked me.” Heejin says defensively stopping in front of her locker.

 

“Tried?Any results?” Gowon says lifting her eyebrows.

 

“Nah, we both suck without our sidekicks” She says grabbing her book, closing the locker and finally meeting the other’s eyes.

 

“Did you just called me your sidekick?” She says perplexed.

 

“Do you prefer Robin?” The hero says as they walk down to their respective classes “Park Chaewon will you be the Robin to my Batman?” Heejin turns around and says dramatically as she smiles at her blond best friend.

 

“Shut up, i hope you have a terrible chem class”

 

“Hey, take that back, it was mean”

 

“Whatever, see you later loser.” Chewon says as she enters on her respective class while Heejin continues to walk to her own.

 

“ _JEON HEEJIN”_ A breathless voice screams making the girl ( _and the whole hall_ ) quickly turn around confusedly. _Was that.._

 

_“Hyunjin!?”_ Heejin says surprised “What are you doing here!??” She analises the girl who clearly was _late_ to something. As she scams the later the first thing she notices was her uniform which happened to be the same as hers. _Does that mean..?_

 

“Keep walking we don’t wanna attract too much attention” She says while grabbing her by the shoulder as they keep walking through the hall.

 

“No, you are _not_ allowed to say that after literally _screaming_ my name so loud I swear the whole school heard, what the hell Hyun!?” She says slapping the other girl’s stomach

 

_“Ouch"_ She says covering her abdome defensibly “Okay fine I deserved it” She says looking at Heejin who was _still_ waiting for her answer “W-well you did said the attack was on your school so I decided to transfer… to your school…”

 

“You decided to transfer to _my school?_ The one I almost died?” She said as she looks conflicted “ARE YOU DUMB?? Oh my god how could you do that?? You’re literally putting your life in dange-“ She says hitting the girl continuously.

 

“Hey hey.. stop.. stop that” Hyunjin says defending herself “Heejin.. damn it.. stop it!” She says finally grabbing her arms and making the euphoric girl finally stop “Listen I said we would do this _together.”_ She says finally being able to look at her eyes “I meant it.”

 

The intense gaze filled with worry caught Heejin by surprise.”I-I thought you meant fighting together” She whispers.

 

“Yeah, that too, but if we wanna fight together we need to detect _what_ we’re fighting and I’m pretty sure our sidekicks can quickly find that out with each other’s help.” Hyunjin says as if she’s explaining the most obvious thing in this world.

 

“Fine, but good luck with that, Chaewon only works alone” Heejin says thinking about how her best friend will freak out once she figures out about this mess.

 

“Yeah same with Hyejoo but if I’m reading correctly here they are both nerd losers so I’m sure they will probably discover some way to deal with this" Hyunjin says as they continue walking and finally arrive into the end of the hall and where she supposes is Heejin’s class.

 

“Besides, now I can annoy you like all the time so who’s the real winner huh?” She says while getting closer the the tiniest girl, finally able to analise this _domestic Heejin_ that she was still not used to. “How come you never told me you wear glasses?”

 

“I mean, you never asked.”

 

“Ok, that’s fair” She says nodding her head.

 

“Tell me about this high school Kim Hyunjin, I bet she’s a part of the hockey team” Heejin says smiling getting closer to the other girl.

 

“Nah, more like soccer team” She says smiling teasingly as she suddenly comes way _too close_ to Heejin’s face making the other’s heart stop. “I'm sure we’re gonna have some fun here.”

 

One thing Hyunjin was definitely not ready was the sudden blast of confidence in Heejin’s eyes as she moves _even closer_ to the her face making her stop breathing properly. _No, she was not ready at all to confident Heejin._

 

“Just remember that we are in _my_ area where _I’m_ the one who knows how things work out” She whispers almost closing the gap between their lips. As Hyunjin was almost closing her eyes, ready fo the collapse, suddenly the bell rings and the crowded hall starts to move aggressively. Heejin smirked at the other’s messy state and slowly pulls back “I'm sure we’re gonna have a _lot_ of fun, Kim Hyunjin.” She finishes before entering her class leaving a perplexed Hyunjin behind. As reality finally hits her she realizes… _Wait a minute…_

 

“Hey! Heejin! Come back here you loser I don’t know where’s the math class.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2JIN NATION MAKE SOME NOISE!!!
> 
> Anyways, if you’re still here I want you to know that u have my whole heart, thank you so much for reading!! also I’ve not written anything in years so I’m sorry If this ended up kinda messy.
> 
> fun fact: I honestly just wrote this to cheer kim up but I ended up having a lot of fun while writing so >maybe< I’ll write a whole serie about it (way more developed, I promise)
> 
> If you liked feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, critical comments are more than welcome in this house!!1!!
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @ intoloonaverse if you ever wanna talk about loona or aliens idk it’s your choice really


End file.
